


PAYDAY Universe

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Bank Robbery, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Past Character Death, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Robbery, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: When Steven loses his father in an accident,leaving him without a parent.The PAYDAY Gang take the fatherly role of raising Steven.And how is the Gang connected to Rose and the Gems?Find out..
Relationships: Hoxton | James "Jim" Hoxworth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue-First World Bank

_**11:09 AM-First World Bank,Empire City, Delmarva.** _

* * *

The First World Bank is the biggest bank in Empire City,the bank stored $9.9 Zillion Dollars,which made a good target for criminals filled with greed.

Outside the building,four men wearing black business suits and blue surgical gloves,were standing outside of the building.A man with black hair with a ponytail on his back puts his mask on.

"This is how we do on Great Britain,"He said,pulling out a Remington 880 Shotgun.

A man with brown skin with black hair and a beard put his mask on an pulled out an Assault Rifle.

"Let's get this shit on the road!"He yelled as he inspected his rifle.

A man with a bald head and a beard put his white and red demon mask on and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun.

"Let us begin,"He said as he arranged his mask and placed a few shells on the firearm.

Last but not least,a man with brown hair and a beard put his mask on,painted with the american flag mask.

"Okay,let's do this."He said pulling out his Assault Rifle.

The masked men walked inside the bank and took down the security guards insead of shooting them,not wanting to waste any of their ammo.

"Get down on the ground!"

"Get down on the ground all of you!"

The Civilians screamed and panicked at the sight of the masked men and did their command.

_"All right,find the Bank Manager."_ Bain spoke through their earpiece.

The heisters cable tied the hostages and are watching of any of the hostages are trying to stand up or escape.

"Stay down all of you!"

The man with the american flag mask painted on looked at the three,"Chains,Wolf,Hoxton!Get to the vault!"

"You get it,Dallas."Hoxton said giving him a thumbs up.

Hoxton and Chains run towards where the vault was located while was behind them Wolf was aiming his shotgun at the hostages.

"Please remain calm and nobody will get hurt,"Dallas began as he held his assault rifle in his arms,"We are only recovering money that has been stolen by First World Bank from the American People.They took your money from your lying pockets and convinced that it was for your benefit.Now please,do not risk your life.Think about your families,think about your friends."

Meanwhile on the gate to the vault,a drill was working in the gate entrance,sometimes it was jamming several times.

The drill said,'99 Seconds Left to Drilling.'

"Come on,come on!"Wolf said as he held on the gate.

_"They're sending police forces in 3 minutes!"_

Hoxton pumped his shotgun and prepared for the shootout,"Bring in the blood you wankers!"

**//Police Assault In Progress//**

Several police sirens were heard from a distance as armored police entered the building and attempted to free hostages,many fell victim to Dallas and Chains' rifle firepower.

More officers entered the building as Wolf yelled from the gate,"Hey,guys!The gate is open,let's go!"

The Heisters kept firing at the officers as they slowly entered the vault.The Security Guards who were guarding the vault attempted to shoot down the robbers but were shot down by Hoxton and Wolf's SMG.

They arrived to the location where the vault was located, _"I'm gonna try to hack into the vault's security door,will take a minute."_

The Gang then continued firing at the incoming officers even throwing grenades at the officers.

"Eat shit,you asshats!"Dallas cried as the grenade exploded at the officers.

After two minutes the vault opened,Dallas and Hoxton ran towards the vault as they got into the table where the money was stacked.

"This is must be like 99 million dollars,eh,Dallas?"Hoxton said as he began packing the money on a duffle bag.

"Damn right you are,Hoxton!"Dallas yelled as he continued putting the stacks of money on more duffle bags.

Once finished,the Gang walked out of the vault and resumed firing at the police officers as they tried to get out.They were able to walk outside of the bank while still firing at the incoming officers.

"Where's the van?!"Wolf asked as he was still firing at the officers.

_"The van will be here in 10 seconds!"_ Bain yelled from the headpiece,the Gang was still firing at the officers.

Bullets rained from their firearms as a few seconds later,a blue van appeared in the scene,the Gang threw in the bags full of money and boarded.

"Step on it!"Chains yelled at the driver as he fired more at the officers,the driver nodded as he quickly drove the vehicle away from the bank.

The blue van drove down the city,passing by several skyscrapers and several other vehicles.

"Get us back to the Safehouse,lad."Hoxton yelled banging at the driver's seat.

"Can't!Bain said the Safehouse has been compromised!"He said as he was steering at the wheel.

"Oh crap,where to then?"Dallas asked,removing his mask and vest.

"There's a nearby town called Beach City,not much people."He said.

"Then step to it!"

The blue van quickly drove through the outskirts of Empire City,quickly through the roads leading to Beach City.It was a 1 hour drive,the Driver then saw a small sign on the side of the road.

"Hey,guys!We're here!"The driver said which woke up the gang from their nap and rubbed their sleepy eyes.

"Are we there yet?"Wolf asked rubbing his eyes.

The Gang looked at the small town that they were driving through,several shops and restaurants stood,there's even an amusement park.

The Driver then crashed through a fence as the van drove through the sandy beach and stopped as the Gang got out of the vehicle.

"Thank Bain,we got out alive!"Chains said as he removed his vest.

"Well,that was a close one,I say."Wolf murmured as he took off his mask and wig as well.

"Who are you?!"A voice boomed,the heisters looked around and saw a person with white skin and orange hair who was standing in front of them.

"Uh,hey,ma'am.We don't mean to tresspass or anything,"Dallas began as he looked at the person but noticed a pearl gem on her forehead,"We just seek refuge,nothing else."

"That doesn't answer my question,who are you humans?"She repeated with complete venom on her voice.

"Pearl,what's going on?"Another voice came which came from another person who was short and purple.

"These humans are tresspassing on the Temple,and you know why we don't get humans involved in any of our bussiness!"Pearl yelled pointing at the gang with an accusing finger.

"Hey!We said we don't mean harm,miss!"Wolf cried as he looked at the small runt and the white gem.

"This is why I hate humans..."Pearl whispered to the runt until another voice came out.

"Oi,lads,what's going on?"

Pearl then laid her eyes on Hoxton who took off his mask and let his black hair flow off,this made Pearl make googly eyes and started blushing.

"Ooh!Pearl likes him!"The runt said pointing at Hoxton with a mischievious grin.

"No,Amethyst!How could you say that?!"She cried trying to hide her blush.

"Pearl,what's going on out there?"

Then,a 8-feet tall woman with pink curly hair accompanie by another woman who was hiding her eyes in shades.

"Rose,these humans are tresspassing on our Temple!"Pearl cried pointing an accussing figure at the gang once more.

"Pearl,all humans are our friends,remember that."Rose said putting a hand on her shoulder,which Pearl just scoffed.

Rose and the other gem approached Dallas and the Gang.

"Ma'am,my name is Nathan Steele,and these are my friends,James,Nicolas,and...uh...Ulf."Dallas said pointing at his crew.

"Well,that's a lovely name,my name is Rose Quartz,but you may call me Rose."She gave the heister a kind smile.

"Well,Rose,we were looking for a place to live in but it seems the entire town is full,y'know."Chains said who put his hands on his pockets.

Rose gave the crew a smile and said,"Well,you may live with us here in the Temple."

"What?!"Both Pearl and Amethyst asked,shicked and angered by her decision.

"I've always wanted human friends living with us,so maybe you can live with us inside the Temple."Rose said.

"Rose,you can't be serious,they're just humans!"

Rose gave her a glare,"Pearl,these humans will live with us whether you like it or not."

Then she led the Gang inside the Temple and was introduced to where they were crashing.

"This...is nice..."Hoxton said looking around the room with a nervous smile.

"Well,this is your room for you and your friends,you may wish to decorate or do as your want,"Rose smiled as she exited the room.

"This isn'so bad,right?"Wolf asked as he tried to grab off the thorns off the wall.

"Well,we are provided with a new refuge,right?"Chains asked as he looked at the walls,"We need to buy new stuff,guys."

"Let's just do it tommorow,Chains.I'm tired."Dallas said as he placed down a sleeping bag and went inside it,"Good night,fellas.Tommorow's another day."

A few minutes later,the Gang was all asleep exceot Hoxton who was reading a book on the corner until someone came knocking on their room,he walked towards the door and opened and revealed to be Pearl.

"Uh,can I help you?"He asked.

"Look,here's something as a welcoming gift,James."She gave him a wrapped box,the heister opened and revealed it to be a fresh pair of new clothes while trying to hide her blush

"Uh,thanks?I guess."He said.

"Okay,farewell!"

The door closed as Hoxton was left standing on the door,and looked at the box.

"That was weird of her."He murmured.


	2. Mr.Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang starts building a Beach House on the Temple,Greg Universe arrived in Beach City.

The PAYDAY Gang was having a nice breakfast down on a nearby diner on the Temple.Dallas was having eggs and sausages with black coffee but was reading a newspaper,Hoxton was eating a plate of waffles with a side of eggs and bacon,Chains was drinking a cup of coffee after finishing a plate of french toast,and Wolf was eating a plate of pancakes with a side of blueberries and bacon.

Chains put his empty mug down and started a conversation,

"So,when do we resume heisting?"He asked,burping after.

"We can't pull off any heists for a while,"Dallas said as he bit on his sausage and started chewing,"Bain said the police started a manhunt on us for stealing $9.9 Billion Dollars on the First World Bank yesterday."

"Great,now we're America's most wanted,"Hoxton added with a small frown and swallowed his meal,"I realy thought this would be an easy hit-and-run,lads."

"At least we're rich,"Wolf whispered as he bit on his pancake,"We could almost buy anything expensive!"

This brought Dallas with an idea,he finished his meal and stood up from his seat,he puts his coat on and walks out of the diner.Everyone looks at Hoxton,he gives them a questioning look.

"What?"

"You're paying for this."Wolf said as he bit again on a blueberry and started chewing.

"Wankers."He mumbled.

* * *

Dallas walked down the sandy beach passing by the blue van as the driver was busy repairing it and started painting the van,including the car plate.

He walked up to the Temple and saw Rose having a conversation with the Gems.

"Hey,Rose,can I have a moment with you?"

Rose looked at Dallas and stood up and walked towards the heister,"What is it,Nathan?"

"I was thinking of something that came up this morning,"He began with a nervous smile,"Me and my friends were thinking of building a house on the Temple,so we can have a bit of space.If you're okay with it."

Rose gave a gentle and warming smile,"Of course,Nathan."

Dallas nodded and left the Temple to buy a few supplies for the house,after he left,Pearl stood up and approached Rose.

"Rose!You can't be possibly listening and agreeing with a simple human!"She exclaimed.

Rose sighed,"Pearl,these humans can do as they wish and whatever they want in the Temple."

Pearl tried to reason,but sighed and nodded anyways.

* * *

The Gang came back with a truckload of supplies and appliances that the Gang needed in their room and for the Beach House that require construction.

Dallas and Wolf were checking the newly bought supplies for the Beach House.The wood,the glass,and etc.

"So,how are we gonna build the Beach House?"Hoxton asked who was sitting down on a stack of wood.

"Hmm...haven't had the brightest idea."Chains murmured as he avoided getting a splinter from the wood.

Dallas started thinking,until a voice came behind,"We can do it."

They looked around and saw Garnet along with Amethyst stood in the back of the pile.

"Uh,you can?"Wolf asked looking at the two women with a questioning look on his eyes and face.

Amethyst nodded with a mischievious grin and looked at the heister,"We'll have to form Sugilite!"

The heisters looked at them,until Chains asked,"Sugilite?Form?"

Garnet nodded,"Us gems can fuse with other gems,we have more strength and power when it comes to fighting evil."

"Okay?I guess,"Hoxton mumbled.

The two gems started to do their fusion dance as the heisters watched them,when they both made physical contact,they were enveloped in a gulf of light and grew.

A giant purple gem with fangs along with a third eye on the forehead and four arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"Wolf screamed as he fell off the stacks of wood and into the sand and looks at the gigantic gem before them.

"What the bloody HELL is that thing?!"Hoxton screamed pointing at the gem as well.

"Hey there,dudes.The name's Sugilite!"The Fusion looked down at the heisters who looked with fright and amazement.

The Fusion grabbed the wood stack and started building the Beach House as Chains looked at Dallas with worry.

"Should we be worried about this?"He asked,worry covering his voice.Dallas gave his friend a worried laugh,

"I don't think so,Chains.I don't think so at all."

* * *

When the PAYDAY Gang and the Gems heard noises outside of the Temple,they saw a man performing in a stage with an empty audience,they approached the concert and the singer with a guitar strapped on his shoulder was singing something about comets.

After the whole concert,Wolf clapped his hands for the singer,"Bravo,my friend.Bravo."

The singer looked at him and smiled awkwardly,"Uh,thanks,anyways."

He jumped off the stage and approached the Gang and looked at them,"Have I seen you guys around here before?"

"No,we're actually new here,"Dallas said with a reassuring smile,"Also,nice song by the way."

The singer blushed a little,"It is?I mean,it is nice.Do you guys want some souvenirs?"

Wolf nodded as the singer passed some souvenirs to the heister who took the souvenirs with a cheery smile,"I'm Greg by the way,but I prefer Mr.Universe."

"I'm Nathan Steele,but friends call me Mr.Steele."Dallas said as he pats the singer's shoulder,"First time?"

"Yeah,"He said with a smile,"I've always dreamed of being a singer and travelling the world with my songs."

"Now,you're living the dream,Mr.Universe."Dallas said with a smile and pats his shoulder,"Also,we live on that place over where the black van is parked off."

"Actually,I'm leaving tonight,"Greg said as he scratched the back of his neck,"I have to go perform a concert somewhere else."

"Greg!"

The three heisters looked at the source of the voice and saw a man with grey hair and shades,"We have to pack up now,let's go!"

"Who the fuck is that asshole?"Chains asked.

"That's Marty,he's my manager."He murmured.

"That wanker doesn't look like the manager-type to me."Hoxton said as he lit up a cigarette and put it on his mouth.

"Well,I gotta go,see you around,"He said as he started to walk off and boarded a bus as it took off out of town.

* * *

The Gang and Amethyst was playing a game of go-fish and even teaching the runt how to play the game,even Hoxton is pissed off that she keeps winning but yet calls her cheater.

However,they heard tire screeches and saw a small vehicle drive through the sand and the driver was none other than Mr.Greg.

"Hey,guys!"

"Greg,I thought you were leaving town,"Chains asked with a questioning look.

"Meh,I decided to stay here in Beach City,I guess my life really isn't about singing and fame."Greg shrugged as he stepped up on the temple and walked towards the gang,"So,you guys live here?"

"Meh,it's still under construction,"Hoxton said as he drank a glass of liquor and placed down the glass on the floor,"So,now that you've decided to stay,where are you gonna live?"

Until the temple doors opened as Rose and Pearl stepped out of the room,"Hello,Nathan."

She laid her eyes on Greg,her eyes sparked on amazement,"You made a new human friend?"

"We just found him on the beach singing a crappy song about comets and shit like that,"Hoxton said as he looked at his card deck,"He eventually decided to stay anyways."

Rose approached Greg with a smile,"Hello,my name is Rose Quartz,but you may call me Rose."

"Greg Universe,"He said with a nervous smile.

Wolf then looked at Rose and Greg,"Hey,Rose!Can Greg stay with us in the Temple for a while?"

"Of course he may,"She replied.

She then decided to walk back at the Temple,but Pearl glared at him viciously,"Stay away from my Rose,human."

She followed Rose back inside the Temple.

Greg approached the Gang,"Uh,hey,thanks for letting me stay in your place."

"Hey,at least it's the best we can do for you,man,"Chains said.

Wolf smiled a little.

"Welcome to our place,man,"Wolf said as he stood up and led Greg to the room they were crashing right now.

* * *

Hoxton was reading a book at the sand until footsteps approached him,his eyes perked up and saw Pearl.

"Hey,Pearl."

"Are you reading something?"She asked,trying to hide her blush.

"You mean this,"He showed the book to Pearl,he was reading Angel Rogue by Mary Jo Putney,"Yeah,I am."

"Oh,I like those stories,exactly."She murmured her blush getting darker.

"Really?I didn't know you were Mary Jo Putney fan,"Hoxton smiled,who stood up from his place and looked at Pearl,"Which books did you like?"

Pearl stuttered as she made a run back to her room,leaving Hoxton literally confused.

"She doesn't know her,does she?"He asked himself.


	3. Farewell Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Greg are expecting,Pearl is not happy about it.
> 
> Hoxton comforts Pearl.

Rose and Greg have been together for 2 years now,they were both indulged in a loving relationship that Pearl is disgusted of,everytime she wishes to talk her out of their relationship,she either says it's okay or Greg calls her.

She always rushes on the cliff and yells at herself and calls Greg 'just a phase',but Hoxton was her emotional support on times like this.

Right now,the Gems and Gang were on the couch of the living room where Rose and Greg have an announcement to make.

"Gems,I have a something to tell you all,"Rose gave a smile to the gems.

"Yes!You're leaving Greg!"Pearl exclaimed with a wide smile and her right eye was twitching.

Everyone looked at her,with disbelief and shock,the Gang knew her obsession with Rose and has a huge hatred for them (except Hoxton).

"No,Pearl.Gems,I'm incubating a child inside of me."Rose said with a gentle voice.

Those words shook the Gems but the Gang knew what she meant.

"You're pregnant?"Dallas asked,not sure of whay she was saying is true.

"She is,Nathan!"Greg exclaimed,excitement filled on his voice.

"Holy Shit,man!Congrats!"Chains said as he stood up and shook Greg's hand.

Wolf pats Greg's shoulder,"Oh man,I want a boy or girl!Either one would do!"

Dallas smiles as well,"I'm happy for you,Mr.Greg."

Greg and Dallas laughed at the comment he made.Pearl approached Rose with a glare and asked,

"Rose,how could you?!"

Rose sighed,"Pearl,unfortunately,I have to give up my physical form to bring my child into this world."

"You're leaving?"Amethyst asked with a sad tone on her voice.

"I'm afraid I must,Amethyst,"Rose gave the small quartz a sad smile but soon turned into a frown.

"You can't leave!There's gotta be a way for you to stay!"Pearl exclaimed.

"Oh shit,here we go again."Chains murmured.

Rose puts a hand on Pearl's shoulder,"There is no other way,Pearl.I'm sorry."

Pearl started to tear up as he ran outside of the Temple and into the cliffs,Hoxton followed her as she made and ran after her up the Lighthouse.

"Pearl!"

He found Pearl crying on the side of the Lighthouse as she kept murmuring to herself,the Brit approached her and sat next to her.

"Pearl,it's okay."

"It's not okay!She's gonna give herself up just for some child!"She yelled as she kept tearing up and rubbing her nose.

Hoxton decided to hug her,the Gem was shocked but she returned the gesture anyways.

"I never even got the chance to meet my mother after she gave birth to me,my father sent me to a boarding school,"Hoxton said with a small frown,"I was always ridiculed by others ,at the age of 19,I lost my father."

Pearl rubbed her eyes,"What?"

"You'll get through this Pearl,and you're not alone."Hoxton said with a small smile and puts his hand on her shoulder.Pearl smiled and hugged the heister.

"Thank you,James..."

"I love you,Pearl."

* * *

9 Month Later...

She's gone...Rose Quartz is gone,she has given birth to a young boy who Greg named Steven.

The Gang were happy with the child but were the saddened by her loss.The Gems were all devastated,their glorious leader is gone...she gave up her physical form to give birth to her child.

"Welcome to the world,little one."Dallas murmured.

* * *

Hoxton approached Pearl who was sobbing on the couch.The child was asleep on the crib on Greg's room on the Beach House.

Hoxton hugged her,"Remember,you're not alone on this one."

Pearl then said,"I know,James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lazy writing,this is the best I can think of.


	4. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes.

The Temple was quiet.

Very quiet.

It has been six months since Rose gave up her physical form just so she can give birth to her son,Steven.

Greg has still been living in the Temple.Pearl even held a grudge against him for taking away Rose and giving birth to her son.

Hoxton was not happy of his lover's obsession with Rose,he knew she can't just accept that she is gone and that she wants them to raise Steven together.Hoxton was clearly stressed of her actions.

The Gang have been quiet lately,Bain has told them to keep a low-profile that the authorities are still hunting for them.

Right now,Chains was inside the Temple busy modifying weapons,Wolf was on the table also modifying hid tech,Hoxton was just on the couch reading books,and Dallas was on the counter viewing the blueprints of a building for their next heist.

Until Greg came in the room with the sleeping infant.

"Hey guys."He yawned while rubbing his eyes of sleep,he didn't have a wink of a sleep since the first night Steven was born.

"Oh,hey,lad."Hoxton sighed as he closed the book and sit-up straight on the couch,"Sorry about,Pearl.You know her."

Greg gave a small smile,"It's okay.I was gonna ask if you guys can do me a favor."

"What is it?"Wolf asked as he continued working on his device with a screwdriver on his hands.

"Can you guys watch Steven for me?I'm just gonna go get groceries."Greg pointed outside with a tired sigh.

"Yeah,sure.Of course we can watch this little fella."Dallas stood up and scooped up the child from his arms.

"Hey,thanks,Nathan."He said as he walked outside of the beach house,"I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

It has been 3 hours since Greg left the Temple,the Gang has been watching Steven in his crib while Wolf was inside of the Temple making something for the infant.The Gems just came back from a mission 30 minutes ago.

That was until a knock came from the door,Dallas stood up and opened it and found a police officer standing from the door,"Can I help you with something?"

"Is this Greg Universe's house?"He asked.

"Yes,may I ask why?"Dallas asked.

"He...he's dead."

Those words shook him.His longtime best friend?Dead?

"H-He is?H-how?"

"Some drunk son of a bitch hit his van.We recovered the body an hour ago,there was nothing we could do."The officer replied.

Dallas nodded as he thanked the officer and closed the door,he walked back inside and wiped off the wetness off his eyes.

"Nathan?What is it?"Garnet asked.

"G-Greg...he's dead."

Time stopped,everyone in the room faced him,Amethyst broke the silence.

"What?"

"Some drunk idiot hit his vehicle.The police recovered his body an hour ago,there was nothing they could do."Dallas said his voice breaking.

"Holy shit,what about his kid?"

"We don't need him anymore."

Everyone looked at Pearl who was clearly pissed off for some reason,true she's mad at Greg.

"Pearl,how could you say that?!"Hoxton asked,clearly mad at her.

"YOU'RE JUST MANIPULATING ME TO BELIEVE THAT HE REALLY IS DEAD SO I CAN FINALLY SEE HIS ABOMINATION OF A HYBRID!"She yelled,which caused the infant to wake up crying.

"Don't you dare call him that."Dallas snarled,his voice breaking and he started trembling.

Pearl ran inside her room in the Temple,Hoxton scooped up the crying infant and started comforting him.

"Shh...shh..calm down,laddie.It's okay,it's gonna be okay."He silently whispered to the child's ear.

It's not gonna be okay.


	5. The End of Old,The Beginning of Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang mourn for the loss of Greg.

Raindrops poured from the grey sky as a man with greying hair was carrying a six month old child in his hands.He stood up and grabbed his umbrella and wore his american flag mask.

"Let's go,buddy."Dallas said to the infant as he opened the door of the house and flipped the umbrella on.

He walked in the wet sand and was met with Hoxton wearing his mask.

"You ready,Dallas?"He asked with a frown as he gazed upon the child snuggled to his arms.

"I'm ready,Hoxton."Dallas said as they boarded the black vehicle and placed the infant on a baby seat.

Inside the van,two more passengers wearing a mask with a bloody red smile and scars in both eyes and as for the other one,he was wearing a mask with the underside being red and has blonde hair.

"I can't believe he's gone."Hoxton said as he started the vehicle and drove off to the cemetery.

"Yeah,he's lived a life.But it didn't end the right way,though."Chains said with a frown as Wolf tried to comfort the sobbing child.

"This little guy doesn't have anyone else with him.No parents...what do we do about it?"Wolf asked as the child ceased it's cries.

"Let's worry about that later,guys."Dallas said.

After 5 minutes,the gang arrived at the cemetery where several people dressed in black stood there.One of them was Garnet and Amethyst.

"Thanks for coming,guys."Hoxton said as he shook the Gem's hand.

"We're here to say farewell to him."Garnet said as a few tears were visible in her eyes.

"Yeah,it wasn't fair.Though."Amethyst wiped off a few tears in her eyes.

They started to walk into the crowd where a coffin was prepared to place in eternal rest.The priest walked up.

"Where's Pearl?"Garnet asked.

"I-I don't know.I havent seen her last night after we told her the news."Dallas said as he removed the paper wraping and inside were several red roses.

"We are here today to mourn the loss of Gregory DeMayo.He was a husband,a father,and a friend..."

Wolf held the six month old infant in his arms as the infant sobbed at the sight of his father like he was asleep.

"It's okay,kid.It's okay."Wolf said as he stroked the child's curly hair.

A few people said their speeches,and then Dallas walked up to give his speech.

"Gregory DeMayo was a good friend to me and my crew,"Dallas started with a frown,"He was a loving husband to Rose Quartz,a father to his son,and a friend to everyone.We cannot accept that he passed on but we have to,for he will live on."

Dallas finished his speech.The coffin was being lowered from the face of the earth as the gang started to throw in their roses.

"Rest in peace,Greg."Chains said as he threw in his rose and walked away.

"Thank you for everything."Hoxton said as he threw in his rose.

"We'll see you again."Wolf said as he carried the child back home.

Dallas approached the hole as he held his rose in his hand and looked at the coffin once more.

"Farewell old friend."Dallas said as he finally threw in his rose and left the funeral after then,the man finished burying the coffin.

While walkig out,Hoxton noticed a certain someone nearby and frowned,knowing who it is.He walked to the person with his umbrella still in his hands.It was Pearl.

"Hey,"Hoxton started.

She turned away with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you won't be going to the funeral,"Hoxton started again with a frown.

"I didn't say I wouldn't,"Pearl said still not facing him.

"Look,I know this is a lot to take in,but--"

Pearl snapped.

"A lot?!Greg has passed on and it's a lot to take in?!He's dead!And we're just left with...that thing!"

"You will not call Steven like that."Hoxton hissed,pointing a finger at her.

"Says the man who said he'll always support!"

"Greg was a good man and a good friend.He left us to raise his son.What's your problem?!"He asked.

"He took everything away from me!He took away Rose!He took away everything!"She snapped.

Hoxton has finally reached his limit.

"I think we should see other people."He said with darkness in his eyes.

Pearl's anger finally faded as he realized what he meant.

"You're--?You're breaking up with me?"She asked as her voice finally broke.

"If you cannot accept Greg's son or him,then don't talk to me or even try,"Hoxton said as he finally decided to walk away leaving the gem alone,"That's your problem,you drive people or the ones you love away."

Pearl finally broke down in tears and in the rain.All her loathe and bitterness was alway directed at Greg.Hoxton was always there for her and as her emotional support.Now,Greg's son has no parent to guide him.

"Is it true,Rose?"Pearl asked to herself,"Do I drive everyone away?"

She then felt a pang of guilt and regret at the things she had done against Greg or the Gang.

"He's right.I always drive the ones I love away."She said as she continued her sobbing.

* * *

Back at the temple,the gang sat in the living room with sadness in their eyes as the baby layed down next to Dallas.

Soon,a bright pink glow covered the entire room which caught the gang's attention.

"What is it,Dallas?"Chains asked.

"It's not the end.It's just the begining."


	6. Gem Glow

_**14 Years Later....** _

* * *

In the sandy beaches of the town,a young teen at the age of 14 was walking down the sands.He was wearing a pink jock jacket with a blue shirt with a star on it,along with blue jeans and a pair of pink flip flops with a small freezer strapped into his back.

This was Steven Quartz Universe,the son of the late Rose Quartz and the late Greg Universe.Today he clearly was having a bad day,he went to the Big Donut to get himself a Cookie Cat,his favourite ice cream sandwich,only to find out they stopped making them.

The cashier,Sadie,allowed him to take the freezer with him back to the Safehouse.

He walked up the stairs of the Temple,as he was about to open the door,a centipede-like creature pounced on him.

Steven was able to dodge the creature as a blast poofed the monster leaving no gem,or even better,guts.The teenager turns around and sees Wolf and Houston standing on the living room firing their weapons at more of the monsters,which literally did not leave and guts,AT ALL.

"Hey,Wolf!Hey,Houston!"He waved at the two heisters who turned and waved back.

"Kid,get outside,quickly."Wolf pointed at the door as another one of the centipedes attempted to pounce him,but Houston fired his rifle at it.

"At least consider it,Wolf."He said as he aimed at another one of the centipedes.

Houston,well,he was Dallas's younger and troubled brother.Unlike Dallas,he had trouble finding jobs and only fell to commiting small crimes.

However,Dallas offered him a position in the Gang when James 'Jim' Hoxworth's face was burned off after an accident from a heist.Which resulted into Houston becoming a temporary replacement for Hoxton while the Brit heals in the meantime.

After a year in the Infirmary,Hoxton regained his position in the Gang but lets Houston keep his mask since he got,or should I say,made a new one during his time on the bed on the Safehouse's Infirmary.

Now,let's get back shall we,ja?

"Cool!What are these?"Steven asked as he looked at a centipede that was passing by.

Then,Hoxton came in,his heavily burnt scar still stuck on his face,he fired his SPAS12 Shotgun at the centipedes.

"Oi,you fuckin' wankers!Keep shooting and yabber later!"He yelled,pointing at Wolf and Houston.

Wolf shrugged and fired his shotgun,pumping and discarding shells.He even deployed a Sentry to fight off the centipedes.

"Come get some,you fucking bastards."Wolf muttered as the Sentry fired at the centipedes and poofing them.

Amethyst joined the fight with her whip,"'Sup,guys?"

Amethyst is wearing a pair of a jeans with two stars on both sides and a sleeveless shirt with a hole in the middle,exposing her gem.

"Uh,I really don't know much about Gem stuff,but aren't these things supposed to leave a gem behind?"Houston asked as he reloaded his JP36 Rifle,he threw off the mag and placed a new fresh one.

"I think they should have,Hoxton #2."Amethyst replied as she smacked another one of the centipedes with her whip.Hoxton glared at her,knowing that look,she shut her own mouth.

The Temple doors opened,Chains,who was wearing a full tactical balistic armor and Dallas,who was wearing a vest only,came in the living room and started firing at the other centipedes.

"Can I help?"Steven asked with a smile.

Hoxton laughed,"Lad,maybe now is not the time.You're ready when you're ready."He reloaded his SPAS12 Shotgun and cocked it.

Steven just walked towards the counter with the freezer still strapped to his back.Dallas noticed the freezer,"What do you got there,kid?"

Steven beamed up,"Oh,this?Oh yeah,it's BAD news!Bad news,Dallas!"

Chains fired his AK-47 rifle,"Kid,I swear to God,get out of the fucking house,it's dangerous!"

However,a centipede was about to pounce on Dallas,but when it sees Steven.It changed it's plans.The creature jumped from above and down towards Steven and landed on his face.

"AHH!IT'S ON MY FACE!GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF!!!"He screamed.

Dallas grabbed the centipede off his face and poofed it with his pistol.He checked his face for any injuries or wounds,nothing.

"Kid,Thank God that you're not bleeding,if you were,I'd taken you to the hospital right now."He sighed in relief and resumed fighting off the centipedes.

Soon,not a single centipede came out which means they all have been poofed or retreated.The Gang and Amethyst sighed in relief.

"Thank God,that was over."Wolf said as he placed his shotgun on the counter.

"Yeah,that was like a Police Assault,but with those things."Houston said as he sat down on one of the high chairs and removed his blue surgical gloves. 

"Kid,you okay?"Chains asked.

"Yeah,I'm okay.One of those little guys jumped on me like one of those horror movies,but not that scary though--"

A voice that everyone knew screeched on the Safehouse,"IT DID WHAT?!"

Pearl and Garnet just arrived in the living room,Pearl rushed towards Steven who inspected his face like an overprotective mother would.

"Oh my,are you hurt?!Is anything bleeding?!Should we get Dallas to check on you?!Oh,I knew we should--"

Pearl was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue jacket with a star on the back.

"Pearl."Garnet said.

Pearl stopped her panicked yammering and the de-facto leader walked towards the teen.

"Steven,are you hurt?"She simply asked.

"No."He replied.

"See,he is fine,Pearl.Don't be such an overprotective of a gem."Hoxton hissed at her with an angry glare at her.Pearl looks away in shame.

Hoxton still hasn't forgiven her on her stunt 14 years ago,Pearl tried apoloizing to him but was mostly shunned and he threw insults at her.

"So,what took you two so long?"Dallas asked as he removed his blue surgical gloves and his bullet vest.

"Well-"Pearl tried to begin but was cut off by Hoxton.

"Nobody asked you,we're asking Garnet!"Hoxton yelled hid arms crozsed with an even deeper rage growing inside of him.Pearl turned away again but this time with even more shame.

Garnet started,"Well,we found no trace of the monsters inside the Temple and their mother was also nowhere to be found."

"Well,it seems the kind of bullshit we're dealing with everyday."Chains murmured as he joined in the counter and threw his AK-47 Rifle in the table.

Steven looks at the freezer,everyone looks at him.

"What do you got there?"Hoxton asked as he looked at the freezer under the counter.

"Oh,guys!It's bad news!It's the worse!The horror!The agony!"Steven yelled,the Gang laughed at his childishness.

"Okay,what happened this time?That Lars asshole hid your favourite pink frosted donuts from you?"Houston asked,"And if it is,I'd beat the leaving hell out of him with my fists."

"No,Houston.It's...THE COOKIE CATS HAS STOPPED PRODUCTION!"He shouted from the top of his lungs.

The Gang tried to hide their laughter,Amethyst began,"Oh no,what happened this time?"

"The Cookie Cats are no longer being sold,this is the worst!!!"Steven yelled like he was about to cry or something.

Hoxton hid his laughter with a smile,"Hey,lad.I think you can put anything you wish in that new freezer of yours."

Steven opened the freezer,as he was checking the cold storage,he found the one thing he never thought he would see again;several wrappers of his favourite ice cream sandwich,Cookie Cats.

He gasped with stars in his eyes,"Cookie Cats?I thought they stopped making them!"

"Well,we heard they were going out of business,so..."Dallas was cut off by Amethyst.

"We went out and stole a bunch!"Amethyst grinned mischievously.

"No,eventually,we went--"Pearl was cut off by Hoxton once more.

"I had to go back to pay for your favourite treat,lad."Hoxton smiled but Pearl was shunned once again by him.

"It was my idea."Garnet said.

"Okay,cut the crap,guys.What matters is,he's fuckin' happy with his treats."Wolf said with a smile.

Steven grabbed a single wrapper and smiled,"I'll cherish this 'till the end of times.Or maybe the month or the year."

He then started to sing a special song that he always knew,

Ohh, he's a frozen treat with an all new taste

Cause he came to this planet from outer space

A refugee of an interstellar war

But now he's at your local grocery store

Cookie Cat

He's a pet for your tummy

Cookie Cat

He's super duper yummy

Cookie Cat

He left his family behind

Cookie Caaat!

Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!

The Gems ans the Gang laughed at the little song,as Steven unwrapped the ice cream sandwich.

"Hello,my old friend."He murmured as he bit on the cold treat as he muched it,clearly satisfied with the treat.

As he munched,a pink glow came from his navel,the Gems and the Gang were taken aback by this.

"Holy shit."

"Mother of God."

"Oh,my..."

"Steven!Your gem is glowing!"Dallas yelled pointing on his navel.

"Huh?"He raises his shirt and sees his Quartz gem was glowing bright.

"Quick!Try to summon your weapon!"Amethyst encouraged the young hybrid.

Steven attempted to summon his weapon while groaning and grunting but it soon faded away.

"Wha?!No!"Steven frowned and lowered his shirt.

"Kid,calm down."Chains said with a mocking grin,"Your gonna crap yourself."

Steven took deep breaths and calmed down,thereafter.

"Aw!I thought that was it!"Steven whined.

"Kid,it's just a phase."Houston said as he grabbed a bottle of beer and drank some.

"But can someone teach me how Gem weapons work?"Steven looked at the three.

"I'll go first."Pearl said in a sing-song way.She led the teen outside as the Temple's door closed.

Hoxton stood in the counter with a cigarette on his hands,"I don't trust her."

"Jim,for God's sake,at least try to forgive her.She has changed and you know that."Dallas said as he grabbed a left-over of Chinese food from last night.

"No FUCKING way.I will never forgive that whore for the way she acted at us and Greg.And now she cares about his son?!Who the hell she think she is?!"Hoxton exclaimed as he threw away the cigarette on the trash can.

Dallas sighed,"Hox,she may be a bit cruel and overprotective,but she still cares about you and everyone."

"Likewise."

Dallas felt a vibration,he pulled out his phone from his pockets and found a message from Bain.

_Bain:_

_Guys,I have a new heist.An armored transport heist,wanna do it?:)_

_Also,the Paygrade is $789,000,000._

Dallas smiled,"We have a job,gang."

* * *

Steven sighed to himself,it was pretty hopeless,the three gems teached him on anything they know about weapons which did not make any sense to him.

"It's hopeless."Steven frowned as he opened the freezer and grabbed the half eaten cookie cat from earlier.

"Steven,don't give up on yourself."Pearl assured him.

"Yeah,we aren't the Crystal Gems without you."Amethyst added as well with a smile.

Steven removed the wrapper and smiled,"Thanks guys."

He takes a bite out of the frozen treat and munched it lovingly,"Mmm...so good..."

Once more,the Gem from his navel glowed again but this time it revealed his weapon:a shield.

"Steven!Your gem!"

Steven opened his eyes and awed at the shield with a huge grin,"Tjis is amazing!"The shield however flipped out of control and hit all over the Safehouse and it landed on Wolf's laptop.

"Ah!Wolf is gonna kill me!"Steven yelled with a panicked voice.

Pearl grabbed the wrapper on the floor and inspected it."What's in this things?"

Soon,a the Temple started to shake,they looked outside and saw the centipede's mother causing a ruckus.

"It's the mother!"Garnet yelled.

They all rush outside but before they can all do that,Steven asked,"Can I come?"

"No,Steven!It's dangerous!"Pearl yelled as she summoned her spear.

"Yeah,dude.This is a life and death situation if you know that."Amethyst said as she summoned her whip.

They ran outside and closed the door behind them.Steven whined,"They need my help!"

* * *

The Gems were hiding behind a giant hand and the giant mother was spitting acid at the refuge.

"We could use Steven's shield right now!"Amethyst yelled.

A pebble was thrown at the mother which it turns around and looks at him.

"Hey!Leave them alone!"

"STEVEN,NO!"The Gems yelled fearfully.

"Cookie Cat Crystal Combo powers, activate!"He yelled as he eats a Cookie Cat and nothing happens

"We need to save Steven!"She yelled at the two.

The pincher of the Centipeedle chomps at the statue. Barely missing the gems.

"Can we save ourselves first?!"She added with a panicked voice.

Several wrappers are on the sand as Steven was about to take the bite on the last Cookie Cat

"Goodbye, my friends,"Steven eats it and yet nothing happens,"Why isn't it working?"

"Steven!"

Garnet screams as she holds back the pinchers. Then Steven notices the cookie cat freezer gets destroyed by the Centipede Mother

"No... Oh, no no no!. ,"He looked at the Mother furiously," Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!"

Steven picks up the freezer and spins it around," Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! Cookie Caaat!"

Steven then chucks freezer at Mother which shocks her, causing her to screech in pain.

"Now available,nowhere."He kneeled sadly on the floor.

"Yes!"Amethyst cheered.

"Gems, weapons!"Garnet commanded.

The Gems summon their weapons, they burst from cover and attack all at once, destroying the hand they hid behind. The gems attack the mother and there is a big poof. A gem falls and Garnet bubbl

"Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together. Shh, hush now."He said as he buried a hole in the sand and placed it there like a grave or a funeral.

"Are you crying?"Amethyst asked

Steven denied,"Only a little!"

"Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream."Amethyst added as well.

"Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem."Pearl assured the young teen.

"Yes, in your own Steven-y way."Garnet added with a smile.

"I'm okay guys. I just- Ugh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats."He said with a nervous smile.

The gems laugh as Steven pukes.Then his phone rang,the young teen looked at it,it was Dallas.

He answered the call,"Hey,Dallas.What is it?"

"Kid,we have a surprise for you,come to the barn."

Steven and the Gems warped in the Barn where the Gang's van was parked as they all stood in the entrance with a smug grin.

"Oh hey guys,what is it?"Steven asked with a small frown.

"Kid,we just went out of town fir a while and we got you a souvenir."Houston said with a small smile.

"Really?What is it?"He asked,clearly excited.

"It's inside the Barn,go check it out."Wolf said as Steven entered the Barn.

The Barn contained several gadgets and equipment where Wolf works at his spare time.

Steven found an unboxed crate,he peeked at it and gasped in amazement.

"Cookie Cats?No way!"Steven said as he grabbed one and held it,"Where did you get it?"

"We stole it from a truck."Hoxton added with a smile.

"You did WHAT?!"Pearl exclaimed.

"We robbed a damn truck that contained these Cookie Cats,at least it's worth it!"Chains added with a reassuring grin.

"Oh my...I am gonna save you till the end of time..."Steven murmured.

Garnet grabbed the wrapper and placed it back inside the crate,"I think that's enough ice cream for you today."

"Okay!"He smiled as he turns to Dallas and hugs him,"Thank you,Dallas."

Dallas returned the gesture with a smile,"Yeah anytime kid."


	7. Laser Light Cannon

Steven was running by the boardwalk of the town accompanied by Chains and Amethyst towards the Beach Citywalk Fries.Before Mr.Fryman can close the place,Chains was able to get to the counter on time.

Followed by Amethyst and Steven,the young teen was panting and looked at the cashier/cook.

"Mr.Fryman!Give us the bits!"Steven yelled.

"Steven,we're already closed."Mr.Fryman said.

Steven sighed but then Amethyst and Chains start banging the counter,"Give em' the Motherfuckin' bits!"Steven joined the chanting as well.

They kept banging the table and chanting about the bits until Mr.Fryman gave in to their demands.

"Okay,Okay!Just be careful with the counter will you?"He said as he gave them a nervous smile.

Mr.Fryman has known Chains ever since he moved in with his crew and knew Chains of his violent nature and brutality with and kind of firearms that existed.

He went to fry the bits the teen demanded as Steven,Amethyst,and Chains shared a high-five altogether at their triumph.

"Yes!"

Mr.Fryman placed the bits inside a paper bag and handed it to the trio,"You know,I can give you actual fries if you want."

"Just the bits please."Steven said as he opened the bag and walked off with Amethyst as Chains paid the Fry Cook with a $100 Dollar Bill and walked off.

Chains followed them after,Steven then placed a handful of fry bits in his mouth.

"Ah,sunset,my favourite time of the day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky."Steven sighed in happiness as Chains and Amethyst shared a laugh.

Amethyst snorted and said," Yeah, that big hot second su—"She gasped when she saw a giant orb in the sky," Oh no, what is that doing here?!"

"What is it?"Steven was carried by Amethyst,dropping the bits,"My bits!"Chains grabbed the bits from the sand and followed the both of them.

* * *

"This is bad."Garnet said.

"Look at the size of that thing!"Pearl said as she inspected the orb from the sky with a telescope that Wolf uses when he's stargazing in the sky,"I had no idea those things were big!"

"From what you have said in the past, it's been a couple millennia at least since you won your rebellion. The other Gems have probably upgraded a lot of their technology since then."Wolf added with a sigh.

Wolf was outside of the stone pad as he attempted hitting the giant orb with a sniper rifle he's armed with.Until Amethyst,Steven,and Chains came running towards them.

"GARNET!PEARL!"

"We saw."Hoxton said with an eyebrow raised.

"And some of us are trying to protect fucking mankind!Where were you guys?"Dallas added,who was holding an AMCAR Rifle and his mask on his other hand.

"Eating fry bits?"Chains answered with an innocent grin.

"Of course,"Pearl face plamed as Steven took a look at the telescope.

"Woah?It's a giant eyeball!Awesome!"He said,clearly awed at the sight of the giant orb on the sky.

"Not awesome!It's a red eye!"Pearl corrected,somewhat pissed off at his words.

"A red eye!It's going to infect us all!"Steven said,clearly panicked at the word.

The Gang laughed as Garnet corrected it,"That's a pink eye,Steven."

"It’s going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent humans! We have to stop it."Pearl said as she looked behind the Gang giving her looks and Hoxton his arms crossed.

"Sorry,I mean,kind and innocent humans."

"What are we going to do?"Steven asked.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz."Garnet said as she adjusted her visor in her eyes.

"My mom?"Steven questioned.

Amethyst moans angrily," Rose were here, this would be so easy!"

"I know, but she’s not, and the cannon is missing. We’ll have to find another solution."Pearl said.

"What…exactly, did this 'Light Cannon' look like?"Houston asked with an eyebrow raised.

Pearl blinked, "Oh, well…" A blue-white hologram came to life from Pearl's Gem as she created a visual aid for her explanation, "It had two pink legs spaced laterally from each other; a rose etched into the design. The main body of the cannon was a lighter white-pink and was perfectly cylindrical down to the base-"

"I know where it is."

They all turned around to see Hoxton in the corner with a cigarette in his hands.

"You do?"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah,I'm definitely sure.I've seen the Light Cannon before."

"Where?!"

"It was…"Hoxton seemed to literally deflate; his smile disappearing and his body becoming unnaturally still, "Oh…"

Pearl takes this the wrong way,"What's the matter? Is it broken?!" She says frantically.

The Fugitive shakes his head, "No, no it's fine.At least…I think it is.It's just…,"Hoxton fidgets, almost as if not wanting to talk about it,"The last place I remember seeing it…was with Greg."

A small 'Oh'escapes Pearl as she slowly backed from Hoxton.

None of them meet her gaze, each one somehow managing to look in a different direction.

It was understandable; talking about Greg was still a bit of a tender topic, sometimes even more so than Rose Quartz. While the Gems and Gang had advanced warning that their leader would be departing with the birth of her child, Greg's death had been so sudden. He didn't even die protecting his son; Steven was back at the carwash in the care of Hoxton when Greg's van was waylaid by some idiot running a red light.

By the time the authorities had arrived on the scene, there was nothing the paramedics could do. A service was held with the Gems and the Gang in attendance. Steven, far too young to understand words or the implications of death, somehow still understood that it was a sad affair and had cried for hours afterward.

The Gang were terribly saddened; it was a horrible tragedy, yes, but the Gang had accepted that a lot of people they knew would be dying one way or another. They didn't exactly have a way to relate, since respawn and their severely lengthened lifespans made them just as difficult to kill, if not more so, than the Gems. The Gang had understood this and came to grips with it. Not that Greg's death wasn't devastating, but it certainly wasn't as traumatic as it could have been.

So soon after losing their leader, the Gems lost one of their bridges to humanity. Garnet wasn't extremely affected; she hadn't really had a very strong opinion of him one way or another. She was still devastated yes, especially since Steven had now lost his father as well as his mother, but she recovered quickly.

Amethyst had been worse; she was great friends with Greg, and often spent hours with him just goofing off. Losing both him and Rose caused the young Gem to leave the Temple in devastated frustration. It took Chains several months before he could coax her back, and even then she was still depressed for a time.

Ironically, Pearl was affected the most. It was clear from the very beginning that the pale Gem had thought of Greg as nothing more than a passing fancy, a phase that her great and beautiful Rose was going through. As their relationship became increasingly serious, Pearl viewed the human with a venomous disdain; how dare he even stand near her wonderful Rose? He shouldn't be looking at her that way, only Pearl was allowed to look at Rose that way. Things came to a head when Rose made The Announcement. Giving up her physical form just so that another small, short-lived human can be brought into the world? Pearl had laughed it off. When it was clear that Rose wasn't joking, Pearl had nearly skewed the musician in front of everyone. Only Garnet was able to hold her back, she was so furious. Rose had been driven to tears at this. It had taken a while, but Pearl had finally accepted Rose's decision; yet not without harboring a vicious, powerful hatred for Rose's 'pet' human.

When Rose had…passed, Pearl had turned all her bitterness, resentment, frustration and despair onto Greg and the Gang including Hoxton, because no matter what the pale Gem told herself, she could never force those emotions onto the tiny, half-human, half-Gem child that had once been her dear Rose Quartz. Pearl had spent long days in the Temple, mourning, and always found a way to escape whenever Greg visited with baby Steven. After a few months, she had started to recover. Pearl still hated Greg, and used him as a conduit for her soul-crushing despair, but she was slowly beginning to wean herself of that particular bitterness.

Then Greg died.

The moment Pearl had heard the news, her whole world came to a screeching halt. She felt numb, hollow, even. The alabaster Gem refused to believe a word of this lie; of course Greg hadn't died, the others were merely trying to get her to reconcile with the human and finally meet the child, face-to-face. She had yelled at Dallas for using such a cruel and underhanded trick to manipulate her and told him to leave. Pearl didn't believe anything the Gang told her about Greg's demise.

That is, until she saw the body.

All of those powerful negative emotions that had once been focused singularly on Greg were now without an anchor. As such, Pearl inadvertently turned those emotions inward, and they were made worse with the knowledge that now Rose's child had neither a father nor a mother to help guide him in this world. Pearl felt sick to her nonexistent stomach. She could burst unannounced into screams and start crying, but also sit silently for hours on end. Sometimes she felt like going on solo missions for the rest of her life, sometimes she felt like she never wanted to leave her friends' sides. Nothing gave her joy; everything Gem-related conjured up memories of Rose Quartz-her dear, beloved Rose, and everything human-related made her think of Greg-a sweet, short-lived human who cared too much for the people around him. Every time she remembered how awful she had treated Greg, Pearl felt like throwing up. Yet Pearl persevered. It wasn't easy; every day seemed more emotionally taxing than the last, and being surrounded by the Gang only made it worse.

She had to go, how could she not? Even Gems understood the severity and finality of death, and had once orchestrated great ceremonies for warriors and nobles who had been shattered. Pearl felt as though this was her last chance to say something to mend what bridges she had burned. A last chance at some sort of redemption in Rose's eyes.

However,Hoxton did not believe that she could be redeemed.

But when she saw Greg laying there in the casket, dressed up and looking like he could have just been enjoying that human pastime known as sleep…there were no words good enough.

Pearl thought that no words would ever be enough.

Only after Greg had been lowered into the earth and everyone had returned to the Temple had Pearl finally let her tears flow freely.

She had eventually recovered from the ordeal, but never completely, and any mentions of Greg stirred up those familiar and disgusting feeling of self-loathing.

The alabaster Gem shook her head to clear her thoughts; she couldn't focus on that now, she needed to think of a way to stop the Red Eye.

Pearl turned back to Hoxton to ask him exactly where he had remembered seeing the Light Cannon, but for some reason her voice refused to work.

Garnet unintentionally came to her rescue, "Do you remember where you last saw it?"

"Yeah,I saw where it was,"He also showed a pair of keys,"He also entrused me with the location before Ol'Greg passed."

Garnet is quiet for a while, "It's certainly possible that Rose entrusted the cannon to Greg."

"Yeah, but why?" Amethyst interjects, "Greg was great and all, but he didn't know anything about Gem stuff. Heck, he avoided it whenever possible. Why would she give him a super-powerful weapon?"

Steven, who had been quiet for a short while, spoke up, "Maybe she thought my dad could keep it somewhere safe?"

"Possible." Garnet says.

"Either way,"Dallas says, straightening up, "Someone's gotta go check out that damn warehouse;we still pay the monthly fees,so everything should still be there."

Hoxton is quick to step up,"I'll go. I'm the wanker who last saw the thing anyway."

"I will also go." Chains moves next to Hoxton."The Cannon is big;you may need bigger muscle to lift it."

Pearl stays quiet for a second, wringing her hands in silent indecision, before moving to stand next to the gathered criminals."I-I'm coming too."

"OH NO,NO,NO!YOU ARE STAYING HERE AND WATCH THAT GIANT EYEBALL OF DEATH!"Hoxton boomed as he pointed at the giant eyeball moving towards them.

Pearl backed away,knowing that Hoxton hates her so much.A few tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm coming."Steven beamed up as he followed Hoxton and Chains to the van with their guns in their hands.

The trio boarded the van as they drove off towards the last place where the cannon was last seen.

Pearl wiped off the tears off her eyes as Garnet approached her.

"I can see it,"Pearl mumbled,"The hatred in his eyes.The coldness.He really does hate me..."

"I know,Pearl.He hates you because of what you did,it was unforgiveable."Garnet added.

"What do I do,Garnet?I just want him to know how really sorry I am...I just want his love and his trust back..."Pearl said wiping her tears off.

"You just apologize to him and he will know how much you really mean it.And maybe tell him how much you love him."Garnet said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Pearl wiped her tears off and thanked her.

* * *

The trio was driving down the blue van through the town passing by several citizens or tourists who looked up at the Red Eye.

Chains was driving the van and Hoxton was on the front of the passinger vehicle whistling Rule Britannia.

They arrived in the storage warehouse where the cannon was being kept,Hoxton jumped off the van and pushed up the storage's entrance only to find several items and boxes messed up everywhere.

"Shit,it's gotta be in here sonewhere."Chains said.

"I'll go in and search!"Steven beamed up.Hoxton nodded and said,"Lad,before you can go in,you need gear."

Steven tied a flashlight up on his hair and a rope tied to his waist so he won't get lost inside the storage compartment,"I'm ready!"

Steven crawled inside the building as he passed by several items and boxes,he awed when he saw something,

"No way!Is this a t-shirt cannon?!"

Hoxton raised an eyebrow,"I don't remembory Gregory having a t-shirt gun."

"Neither do I."Chains added.

Steven continued to venture inside until he stumbled upon something he did not expect,"My dad plays golf?"

"Yeah,we even went to a mini-golf course not far from here,it was pretty fun.Even had hotdogs and burgers,"Chains sighed as he remembered the past.

Steven continued again until he stumbled upon another box and found a stash of DVD songs.Steven placed one in his pockets and moved.He then accidentally stepped on a frame/photo of his mom and dad.

He then decided to ask,"My dad,what was he like?"

Those words hit them like a bullet,he now decided to ask that question.Oh fuck me.Chains replied,

"He was a great man,a good friend we never asked for,and a cool singer if you add that."Chains chuckled.

"He was a nice lad,I loved spending my time with him;either it's checkers or pokers,I still miss him every single day."Hoxton added as he wiped a fake tear off his eye.

Steven smiled,"I know I never got to meet my dad,but I'm lucky to have you guys."

"Heh,of course,Steven."

Steven then moved a pile of boxes and awed at something,"Guys!I found it!"

Hoxton asked,"Wait,are you sure that's it?"

"I'm sure!"He yelled from inside.

"Kid,tie it up the cannon on a frickin' rope because that eyeball is nearly on us!"Chains yelled as he looked up and saw the giant eyeball near,Steven tied the cannon's legs as he gave a thumbs up.

"I did it!"

Chains started the van as he pulled the cannon all with the vehicle's horse-power,2 seconds later,the boxes budged off and there stood the cannon.

"Holy shit!I was fuckin' right!"

Chains then peered out of the driver's seat window,"Hey,you guys!We gotta fucking move out now!"

"What about the cannon?!"Hoxton yelled swaying his arms up and down in panic.

"Just leave it!"

The Hybrid and the Fugitive boarded the van and drove off the streets as they passed by several citizens or tourists looking up on the sky.

Steven looked at his pockets and looked at the disc,"Want me to play that?"

He turned to see Hoxton on the passenger's seat,the hybrid nodded as Hoxton took the disc and placed it over the player in front.

As the music played,they drove through other houses and buildings towards the beach,the van stopped as the Trio jumped out of the van and Hoxton untying the cannon.

Garnet approached,"You found the cannon?"

"We fucking did!"He yelled as he pushed the cannon in front of the Red Eye with the help of Garnet.

The cannon just sat there as Dallas asked,"Why isn't it working?!"

"I think it broken or something!I don't know!"Steven said as he looked down at his gem.

"Steven,we'll think of something better!"Garnet said as the Red Eye neared the beach and the ocean crashing through the sand.

" R-r-r-right, if every pork chop were perfect,we wouldn’t have hot dogs."Steven mumbled as a soft pink glow on the cannon began.

"Holy fuck,it's working!"Wolf yelled.

The cannon unlocks and falls. There is a collective gasp.Steven attempts to lift it,the Gems and the Gang help lifting the cannon for a straight fire.

"Come on!Ready,aim,fire!"Houston yelled.

"This is it!"Amethyst added.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"Garnet warned.

The cannon shoots a rose shaped blast that destroys the Red Eye, causing it to explode and shrapnel to fall, destroying parts of the city boardwalk.

"Yes!Steven you save most of the town!"Amethyst added,in the background Dallas giving Hoxton a $100 dollar bill.

"Sorry about that!"Steven apologized.

"What?"Fryman asked from a distance who didn't know what he said.

"How did you get it to work?"Pearl asked.

"I just said that thing that Dad always says."Steven said.

"That thing about pork rinds?"Pearl asked.

"Hot Dogs."Garnet corrected.

"Rose..."Pearl tears up.

The tide suddenly comes in and washes the van towards the beach but is still surrounded by water. There is collective laughter.


End file.
